Just How I Like It
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer wants some time alone, Chloe interrupts and things take an unexpected turn. Rated M


Disclaimer: Not sure why I keep putting this part in, just makes me sad...don't own, will put them back as I found them lol

Authors Note: So this is just another from my dirty little mind, and who all loved that last episode...how could they end it there? They really are good at torturing us.

Set after Lady Parts - Rated M...you have been warned!

* * *

Lucifer waited until both his mother and Amenadiel had left before heading to his en-suite bathroom. He turned on the hot water tap to start a bath for himself. After being doused at Wobbles main server, he just felt dirty and he'd quickly cleaned using the showers at the precinct but they were nothing compared to having a soak in his own tub.

As the bath began to fill he started to get undressed, his clothes thrown to the side to be dealt with later. He tested the temperature and smiled at how warm it was. Lucifer enjoyed the feel of the hot water sloshing against his bare skin. It soothed him.

Once it was at the perfect heat he climbed in, lowering himself into the water with a contented sigh. Stretching out with his head pillowed on the edge, he let his eyes slide closed and his body relax.

There was nothing more joyous than taking a moment to himself, to blank out the rest of the world and not have to think or plan or watch his back. In hell he never had time to himself; _ever_. The Devil was always needed to deal with the demons who couldn't seem to function without his approval, or damned souls who needed to be punished. Maze took a lot of extra duties to try to give him some time alone, but it very rarely happened.

Now, here on earth Lucifer was relishing the silence. Truthfully he couldn't begin to fathom why he hadn't left hell sooner. He had a lot of time to make up for.

He'd been in the tub for close to fifteen minutes when he heard the muted hiss of his elevator doors opening and he groaned, sliding under the water in the hopes that who ever it was would go away if they thought he wasn't home.

The Devil could hold his breath for some time, but when his lungs suddenly starting burning he frowned and raised himself out of the water. Raising his hand to wipe the water from his face, and then running his fingers through his hair making it stick up before turning to face his guest.

Chloe sat on the edge with a strange quirk of her lips as she stared down at him. Lucifer had no problems with her getting a good view of his naked body and began to push himself upright. He was caught off guard when the Detective placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down with a slight shake of her head.

"Detective?" he asked, confusion and desire warring within him.

The Detective stood and slowly began peeling her clothes off leaving Lucifer in a state of muted shock. His jaw dropped when she finally stood before him in only her underwear and he swallowed audibly. She truly was a remarkable creature. One he was beginning to desire more than anything he ever had before. Chloe was the spark he'd been searching for, and she had begun to light the fire within the Morningstar. His darkened, broken soul was slowly being mended with every smile from her rosy lips, or even just a look from her pale blue eyes that he was certain shone brighter than any star.

When the last garments were removed and she started to climb in to join him, Lucifer thought he may just pass out from happiness. Chloe made herself comfortable opposite him, a slightly bashful smile lighting up her beautiful face and the Devil was at a loss for words. A first for him.

"I hope you don't mind?" she asked, doubt creeping into her voice when she realised he still hadn't said anything.

Clearing his throat he awkwardly shook his head. "N-no, uh not at all." He leaned forward slightly, and gently grasped her hand. His gaze widened at the feel of her flesh, solid and warm in his own. "Are you really here?" he almost whispered.

Chloe chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, Lucifer. I'm here." She couldn't believe how adorable he was acting. After all his talk and boasting, Chloe had imagined him pulling her in and kissing her, having his way with her and yet here he sat in stunned silence. Unsure if she was a figment of his imagination. She moved a little closer, wanting to show him how real she was and that she wasn't hiding from this any more. They both had feelings for one another, than was for certain but she'd held herself back, knowing that in the long run it was probably a mistake, Lucifer wasn't one for a monogamous relationship. And yet she couldn't deny her attraction to him. Maybe they just needed to get the sexual tension out of the way. She pushed herself on to her knees, settling herself between his legs and leaned forward, her lips barely a breath away from his.

Lucifer' gaze widened, his eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips and he knew he was done for. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. He flicked his tongue out against her lips begging for entrance and once she gave it he was devouring her with his talented tongue and making her gasp against his lips.

Chloe melted against him, her head spinning from his kiss alone and griping the short hairs at the back of his neck she pulled him even closer, needing to be closer to him. The man hadn't been lying when he said he was addictive. She couldn't deny any longer that Lucifer tasted and smelled untterly devine and she couldn't seem to get enough. He smiled against her lips as if he was able to hear her thoughts and ran his tongue over her lips before pulling back.

His eyes were almost completley black. His desire burning so hot inside him he thought his touch might actually set her on fire.

Lucifer cocked his head, staring at her with such affection that she felt her cheeks flush.

"Chloe...?" he breathed her name like a prayer and wound his arms around her, pulling her forward so she was flush against him and straddling his hips. He knew she would be able to feel his reaction to her and when he saw her eyes widen, he was certain of it. Grinning wolfishly he started kissing his way down her neck, his lips and tongue tasting every inch of skin. With his left hand he cupped her breast, revelling the feel of the soft mound and trailing his thumb over her nipple making it harden almost instantly. She moaned, arching her chest toward him and let her eyes flutter closed as he continued his exploration of her body.

The Devil was determined to take his time, he was in no rush for this to be over and planned on bringing her to the peak of ecstasy many times before he was willing to let her go.

"Lucifer, please," she whispered, biting her lip at his feather light touches.

He growled lowly, a deep rumble rising in his chest at the sound of her pleading tone and he finally ran his tongue over her sensitive flesh, relishing the breathy moan that escaped from her parted lips. His right hand cupping her other breast as he continued to lavish attention from one breast to the other.

Chloe gripped his shoulders hard, her nails biting into his skin leaving marks but he didn't seem to mind, if fact he seemed to enjoy it more. She hadn't even noticed he'd moved his left hand until she felt him teasing her delicate folds. Her eyes widened and she moaned his name, pushing her hips harder against his probing fingers. She was in heaven, her senses were overloading with pleasure. Lucifer continued flicking his tongue over her hardened nipples, then slid two fingers inside her, and Chloe couldn't hold on any longer. She was done. Caught in the most mind blowing orgasm she'd experienced. Her body was trembling and when she gazed at her partner, this impossibly perfect, pain in her ass, and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else in that moment.

The Devil stared at her, wondering how he would ever be able to give her up, and he knew deep down that would never happen. Chloe Decker was his, just as he was hers and he was certain nothing would ever be the same again.

Dragging her fingers through his hair, she pulled him closer, her lips slanting over his and attacking his mouth with her tongue, pleased that he willingly submitted to her this time. A deep groan sounded from his chest and vibrated through her entire body.

She pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips. "Are you going to show me what the Devil can do, Lucifer?" her lips curled upward in a teasing smirk.

Lucifer could barely contain himself. His heart was thundering so loudly in his ears that he was certain she must have been abe to hear it. In one smooth movement he stood, cradling her against his body and stepped carefully out of the tub. She let out a surprised squeal, her arms tightening around his neck and her legs locked around his hips.

He carried her through to his bedroom, sneaking kisses the entire way and uncaring that they were trailing water through his apartment. The woman in his arms was his only concern and having her writhing in ecstasy, screaming his name was all he could think about.

Laying her down gently on his bed he stretched his body over her, covering every inch with his lean frame. He kissed and licked his way down her neck, dragging his teeth over her collar bone and growling against her porcelain skin when she dragged her nails through his hair, gripping the short wet strands tightly. Her legs wrapped around his hips, urging him closer but Lucifer wasn't done with his exploration. There was so much more he wanted to touch, to taste before he finally fulfilled his burning desire.

His lips and tongue trailed a path across her skin, somehow finding every spot that brought her the most pleasure. Chloe didn't know how he was able to find her most sensitive areas that no one knew about, but she wasn't going to ask, he'd probably just smirk and tell her he was the Devil anyway. Her entire body was thrumming with need, and she resisted the urge to giggle when his scratchy stubble tickled her stomach as he worked his way lower. Realising just where he was headed, Chloe raised her head to look down at him and once their eyes met, and she saw the look of reverence in his dark gaze she finally released control to Lucifer. She gave him a nod and lay back against the soft pillows.

Lucifer bit his lip, staring at this exquisite human beneath him and felt his heart hammering in his chest in a way it hadn't with any of the others. He was stupid though. He knew Chloe was special and this wouldn't be like his previous bed partners. This was Chloe Decker. The woman who made him feel things, the one who made him mortal, the human he couldn't bare to live without.

"I will never hurt you. I will never lie to you. You have my word, Chloe." He saw her soft smile, and then her eyes fluttered close. Settling between her legs he placed a gentle kiss on her inner thigh, and smirked when he felt her tremble in anticipation.

Lucifer couldn't hold back any longer and finally he tasted her, running his tongue over her delicate folds and almost groaning at how delicious she tasted.

With her fingers gripped the silk sheets so tightly her knuckles had turned white, Chloe urged him to go deeper, to pleasure her in a way no one ever had. She moaned loudly, unable to keep it inside any longer. He really was the Devil, she thought. She didn't think anyone could make her feel this way and he hadn't even been inside her, yet. Using his tongue and eventually his fingers, Chloe experienced the most mind blowing orgasm and found herself screaming Lucifer' name.

The Devil climbed his way back up her body and claimed her lips once more. Lucifer couldn't seem to get enough of her. She was his addiction and he was desperate to get his fix.

He raised himself above her, hands at either side of her head and bared his damaged soul to her. Letting her see everything in his eyes and she slowly raised her hand, cupping his jaw with delicate fingers.

"Chloe I-", he started, but she stopped him. Pressing her finger against his lips and shaking her head slightly.

"You don't have to Lucifer. You don't have to name what we have. I know it's more than that." She pulled him down to her lips once more and put everything she was feeling into that kiss.

When he finally pulled back, Lucifer gave her the brightest smile. "You are my home, Chloe." With those words he eased inside her, unable to come up with words to accurately describe just what being inside Chloe felt like. He stared down at her once he was fully sheathed and watched the play of emotions across her face. She truly was the most beautiful creation. Lucifer took a moment, letting her get used to his size before he started moving. Slowly at first, easing in and out of her, every inch of their skin touching and creating delicious friction. Once her breathy moans reached his ears and she pulled him closer, he increased his speed, thrusting into her with a desperation and need he had never felt before.

It didn't take long until they were both overcome with intense pleasure. Chloe clinging to him as she came down from her orgasmic high. Lucifer groaned and bit down on her shoulder as he came, hard enough to leave a mark but not to break the skin.

Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard, their hearts hammering against each other. Chloe trailed her fingers through his hair and turned her head so that she could kiss him. A soft, slow passionate kiss that warmed her entire body.

"Wow," she whispered against his lips.

Lucifer gave her that devilish smirk. "Yes, wow indeed."

"I had no idea it was going to be like that," she admitted, her fingers still playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

He grinned, then rested his head in the crook of her neck, enjoying the comforting touch. Lucifer let himself relax in her presence, something he didn't do with many people. His eyes slipped closed, and let the steady beat of her heart lull him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Chloe awoke some hours later, she turned to snuggle against her partner only to find the bed empty. She frowned, hoping he wasn't regretting what happened already and gathering up the covers she wrapped them around herself and started to make her way out of the bedroom when he suddenly appeared at the door to his en suite bathroom. She still couldn't contain her shock at the sight of him standing there completely naked and after staring probably a little too long she met his eyes. A knowing smirk on his perfect features.

"Good morning, love." He moved closer till they were toe to toe and pulled her against him.

The action surprised her, he wasn't normally the hugging type, yet she melted against him.

"Morning," she mumbled against his smooth skin.

"Come, I want to show you something." He guided her toward the bathroom and of all the things that ran through her mind that Lucifer wanted to show her, what she saw wasn't even on her list.

"Oh my," she breathed, a flush creeping up on her cheeks. The bathroom was covered in petals, of all different colours, and the aroma was utterly devine. Red and pink rose petals were floating in the water and candles had been placed around the room creating a light, soothing glow.

"For you my dear." Lucifer grinned at her wide eyed expression.

Without any words, she let the covers drop from around her body and pulled him down so she could kiss him, her mouth hot and demanding against his own and Lucifer growled, a deep rumble from within his chest and yanked her flush against him.

In one smooth movement, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the tub. Skillfully climbing in and lowering both their bodies into the warm water. Their lips still locked in a searing kiss. When they parted at last, both breathing heavily. Chloe was sure her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. Lucifer stretched out, letting his tall frame fill the extra long bath tub. He had it specially made. Keeping his arms wrapped around Chloe he pulled her back against his chest and just held her. His mouth was next to her ear, and she shivered as his hot breath touched her skin. Closing her eyes she hummed in pleasure when he placed a kiss against the curve of her neck.

"Now this is just how I like it," he mumbled against her skin. Smiling as she rested her hands on top of his where they rested on her soft flesh. Keeping her close.

"Thank you, Lucifer."

The Devil opened his eyes and stared at the back of her head with a curious expression. "For what?"

She titled her head back so that she could see him. "For being you. For doing all this. For making me feel beautiful." Her gaze lowered after she admitted that, but he used his finger to tilt her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

"You are beautiful, Chloe. The most exquisite in all of creation, and not only in appearance but your heart and soul as well. They shine so brightly I feel you should be named the Morningstar." He smiled fondly at her, wondering how she could even think she wasn't beautiful. Humans were such fascinating creatures.

She beamed at him, and then made herself comfortable, her head resting on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating against her ear. Chloe let the fruity aroma from the flowers, and Lucifer' masculine scent wash over her. Nuzzling closer to his warm, solid frame, she finally let go of all her stresses and let the Devil watch over her.

Something she was strangely content with.

Lucifer tightened his hold of this amazing woman, resting his cheek against her hair and let his own eyes slide shut. Who knew that for the Devil to truly find himself he had to fall for a human.

In more ways than one.

With a sly smirk he sent up a silent thanks to his dad. For once the old man had done something right.

The End.


End file.
